Father of the Pride: Orignal Pilot
by JPBrackins
Summary: This movie is a Nominee Best New Comedy People choice award


Father of the Pride

Part 1

By:

Joshua Brackins

Table of contents:

1. Original Pilot

2. Sarmoti moves in

3. Catnip and trust

4. One's meat is another man's girlfriend

5. What's black and white and depressed all over

6. Larry Debut and Sweet Darryl Hannah, Too

7. And the revolution continues

Original Pilot

It all started in Las Vegas, Larry the lion was walking to his house. Then Roger came to him and asked don't you think that plate spinning would be a good idea for

the show. Larry said that they don't let orangutans on the show. Then Roger was very mad and threw down the plates and said then I guess I shouldn't try

anything. Snack the gopher was running toward Larry to get away from the Vicente the flamingo. Larry stopped both of then to see what was going on. Snack was

supposed to score me five pounds of shrimp. Then Snack said I had a little problem. The flamingo said he just gave me two red tomatoes, so just think you can jerk

me around just because I'm pink. Larry said Vincent just cool it. You two will owe me one. Till then you both are on my list and then flamingo left. Snack said look at

my belly button and he pulled a shrimp. Larry went inside and Sierra, Larry and Kate's teenaged daughter was leaving and said bye dad. Hay wait where you think

you are going. Sierra said Jenna stuck-up old sister is in heat. We're going to watch her lower her standards. Larry said sorry you cant because you have to watch

hunter tonight. Your mom and I have a show to do tonight. Come on Dad hunter can take care of himself; even his rash grosses me out. Then hunter was running

saying you will never catch me General Zinulax. He trips over a small rock and landed on his plastic Elizabethan collar. Larry helped him up and gave Sierra a red ball

and told hunter catch, but the ball hit the front of his plastic Elizabethan collar. Larry got on the couch and lay down. Kate his wife came in and said Larry what are

you doing here? Sleeping. Kate said you are suppose to pick up me dad, you have to walk him to the show. Come on Kate you know your dad is old and all. Kate

said its not because he's old. It his Pre-show ritual and he likes to be escorted to the stage. Alright so Larry got up and went to go pick up Sarmoti. When he got to

Sarmoti house he was sleep. Larry called out his name two times then Sarmoti got and started to swing his cane around and said who's there. It's Larry. There is a

big celebrity in the crowds tonight. Then he took out his medal that had the letters S and R. Which stand for Seigfried and Roy. Sarmoti look out of his window and

saw the tigers heading to the stage. Sarmoti said you Lazy rug-looking stripes of fur. You do Bukis in the show. I come out there right now and move eight notches

of the endanger species list. Then he gave them the middle finger. Then he left to go to the stage. When the show was starting Larry, Kate and the other white

lions was in the back stage. Seigfried and Roy was locked in a pharaohs and pyramids. Then a mechanical dragon crushed the pyramids and everybody in the

audience was worried. In two second they were on the dragon shoulder. While the show was going on Kate was looking in a furniture magazine while Larry was

watching the show. Then Sarmoti came up to them and said that Courtney, I had licked her calves but something that the chorus boys wouldn't do. Sarmoti told

Marbles the monkey to polish his medal. Tinkles glug-glug, which is some type of drink. Then he told Ginger the female cougar tushie. Which she her ass out a little,

then Sarmoti slapped it. Which made Ginger to make a meow sound. Then when the show started all the lions was on stage. When Sarmoti was on the Pyramid he

jump on a ball, which he shouldn't. Then Seigfried and Roy came from the top of the tent riding a bike and was acting like E.T. After that Sarmoti wig came off and

flew to the vice principle of the United Sates Dick Cheney their special guest. Then Sarmoti jumped to the Dick Cheney table. The guards ran but Sarmoti got his wig

and got off the stage. Later snack and Larry went Seigfried and Roy house. Then Larry save Seigfried from getting stuck in the head breathing machine which snack

had fell in. They gave Larry the Medal with the S and R on it. He was the new Star of the show. Later Ginger and the others was at Larry and Kate house talking

about the show. When Sarmoti was about to leave he saw Larry was hiding something behind his back. Larry gave him the metal and left with Ginger saying to her

now lets go find you that nurse outfit. Kate couldn't tell her father about that he was being replaced. She was happy that Larry was the new star of the show. Larry

went to the Stage and talk to Sarmoti about the show and that they had fired him and made Larry the new lead. Sarmoti gave Larry the Medal, then Larry said

come on I'll take you home. Sarmoti said I don't need any help from you. Then Sarmoti thought that Larry wants to beat him up. They was about to fight until

Seigfried and Roy came in and said look at the kitties they love each other. Then Seigfried had an idea how about we move Sarmoti with Larry and Kate. Roy said

that not a bad idea and they left. While they were leaving Sarmoti and Larry screamed NO at the same time.

This is the End of the Episode: Original Pilot

Coming soon: Sarmoti moves in


End file.
